Perdóname Hermanito
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Canadá es sumamente ignorado incluso por su hermano mayor, pero alguien le amenaza y no sabe que hacer pidiéndole que le ayude, Estados Unidos es tan idiota como para ayudar a su hermano en el momento adecuado aparición de 2p de los hermanos *no incesto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

-qué harías si la vida de tu hermano corriera peligro?

-q-qué?

-y si tú fueras el culpable?

-pero porqué yo…?

-eres el mayor y lo menosprecias más que cualquiera, no te sientes estúpido?

-basta…detente!

-causas sufrimiento incluso a los que más deberías de proteger, no eras un héroe?

-cállate!

-pero lo había olvidado…tú no eres un héroe, eres un completo egoísta

-cállate de una vez!

-no mereces nada de lo bueno que tienes, mereces dolor por ser tan estúpido

-ya basta por favor!

-eres culpable de mucho dolor de muchas personas, incluso el de tu hermanito, eres realmente patético

-dije que ya basta!

Fue ese grito lo que le sacó de su extraño sueño, Estados Unidos se levantó agitado y sudando frío, un gran sentimiento de culpa lo invadió desde adentro pero, por qué? Él no lo sabía, ni si quiera su hermano menor Canadá quien era el protagonista de ese sueño, y en este momento de su realidad.

/tiempo indefinido antes/

Canadá estaba como los demás países en una conferencia mundial, faltaban algunos países y seguía siendo igual. de ignorado sin embargo ese día era diferente, se sentía observado que para él era curioso ya que nunca le prestaban atención y a decir verdad le incomodaba al ver que en realidad todos estaban haciendo alboroto con su propio método, decidió decirle a uno de los pocos que no le ignoraban tan a menudo, Cuba

-hey Cuba…te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Estados Unidos?

-soy Canadá

-oh! Lo siento, dime

-es que acaso crees que algún país…pues, tenga algo en contra mía?

-qué dices? Por supuesto que no, por qué dices eso?

-ah…nada, es sólo que… -fue interrumpido por Puerto Rico que llegó a buscar a Cuba por un asunto entre islas-

-disculpa me tengo que llevar a Cuba un rato –dijo amablemente la chica pelimorado antes de llevárselo-

-disculpa Canadá, luego me dices –se fue con ella y el ojivioleta quedó nuevamente solo con su mascota-

-who?

-soy Canadá

Suspiró, no estaba haciendo nada en esa sala contando que la única idea que pronunció le fue ignorada completamente. Se fue para su casa a descansar un rato antes de comenzar un fastidioso papeleo, no pudiendo dormir nada ni siquiera llegando de noche puesto que seguía sintiendo esa extraña sensación de que alguien le observaba continuamente

-si tanto te preocupa llama a alguien que te ayude –aconsejó su oso viendo la inquietud de su amo-

-de seguro que no me reconocería

-es tu decisión –se acurrucó en sus regazos para dormir-

Se escuchó de repente un fuerte estruendo desde la planta de abajo asustándolo y haciéndole reaccionar, dejó a Kumajiro encerrado en su habitación y bajó con un arma en mano sigilosamente para sorprenderse por el destrozo de su puerta principal y la botella de maple que se encontraba en la entrada, era mediana y de buena calidad teniendo atado un rollito de papel rasgado con una cinta roja

-pero cómo fue que…? –se preguntó a sí mismo tomando la botella y leyendo el papel- _deja ya de ser el representante de Canadá y de usar ese nombre porque no eres digno de él, sufre entonces si no me obedeces porque de ahora en adelante pretendo ser el nuevo Canadá de este mundo_ –el muchacho estaba atónito, quién podría hacer algo así? no era tanto el miedo sino lo que le pedían que hiciera, habría que ser bien estúpido amenazar a un país, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, la firma le erizó los vellos de todo su cuerpo- _Matthew Williams_ –conocía a la perfección a cada uno de sus habitantes, ninguno poseía ese nombre, ese era su nombre humano, era sólo suyo- esto tiene que ser una broma…no podría…-se asustó más, la sensación de no saber quién le observaba había desaparecido apenas leyó el nombre de dicha carta-

-tienes hasta mañana para hacer lo que te ordené si no quieres padecer –se escuchó una voz seria y prepotente desde el exterior-

-quién eres? –apenas lograba ver en la oscuridad a un sujeto de su misma contextura y altura con algo que parecía un palo de jockey pero solamente logró apreciar su sombra-

-jah –rió con aire de burla y superioridad antes de irse-

Así que no era broma, pero de alguna forma le asustaba mucho, sentía algo malo en aquel tipo, entonces se decidió en pedirle ayuda a su hermano mayor llamando a Estados Unidos. Subió a su habitación y volvió a cargar a Kumajiro

-habla el hero! –se escuchó desde la otra línea al hiperactivo ojiceleste-

-Estados Unidos, podrías venir y ayudarme por favor? –pidió tímido abrazando al animal-

-quién habla? –aún así tenía reconocido el número en el celular-

-soy Canadá, tu hermano

-oh Canadá!...te conozco no?

-sí, soy tu hermano gemelo, eres el mayor de los dos y soy Ca-na-dá –tenía que tener paciencia, pero el otro era muy idiota-

-y qué quieres?

-necesito que me ayudes con un problema, es importante y tú eres fuerte así que pensé que…

-si es por fuerza te puedes defender sólo –lo dijo a medias, es cierto que era engreído y en ese momento quería seguir hablando y haciendo lo que estaba haciendo con algunos de sus amigo pero algo de confianza le tenía a su hermano

-es que no entiendes, es…

-brother llámame mañana –colgó rápidamente-

-por qué nunca me escuchas? –se preguntó así mismo decepcionado, luego pensó en llamar a Francis ya que él le reconocía un poco y lo crió parte de su infancia-

-allo? –se escuchó con su voz tranquila-

-Fran-Francia?

-oui, oh eres Canadá? –se notó algo de alegría en su voz-

-sí, quería pedirte un favor si no te molesta

-claro mon pettit

-podrías venir y ayudarme con algo? Es muy importante y necesito ayuda

-oh mon cherí lo lamento pero no puedo ir a tu casa en este momento, mis superiores me tienen esclavizado y estaré libre hasta…_Francia ven aquí ahora! _ya voy! –se dirigió a los que estaban con él y regresó con Canadá- siento eso, tengo que colgar

-no, está bien lamento molestar –se disculpó algo deprimido-

-podrías decirle a ton frére o Angleterre, espero te vaya bien –se despidió antes de colgar-

-Inglaterra está igualmente ocupado en Russia y dudo que Cuba u otro país se interese en mí –suspiró antes de recostarse en su cama-

Pensó y pensó, no le cabía esa situación en su mente porque, qué clase de "persona" atentaría contra un país ya fuera broma o no y en especial a él? No logró obtener respuesta en media noche hasta que se quedó dormido. Al día siguiente intentó continuar el día normal y pensar que sólo era una idiotez, hasta que entró a su baño a ducharse y trató de abrir el grifo del lava manos obteniendo una descarga eléctrica, no demasiado fuerte pero le mareó un poco

-esto ya es malo…-susurró para sus adentros-

-Kurojiro –así es, él también confundía el nombre de su mascota- puedes estar sólo durante un rato? –como respuesta obtuvo una simple mirada que se interpretaba como un sí, así que lo dejó encerrado nuevamente en su habitación para poder ir a visitar a su hermano llevando la carta en su bolsillo y dos armas en su correa cruzada en equis-

Bajó tranquilamente la primera grada hasta que sintió un pequeño jalón en su pie para luego sentir una molestia en su rostro que resultaba ser un corte en su mejilla izquierda que pronto comenzó a sangrar, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver un cuchillo que se avecinaba directo a su pecho, logró esquivarlo gracias a sus excelentes reflejos pero venían más de todas partes hizo lo que pudo sin embargo tropezó cayendo hasta la planta de abajo, teniendo la suerte de que notó a tiempo un cuchillo postrado en el suelo frente a la primera grada más grande que los otros apuntando hacia arriba, tomó una de sus armas lo más veloz que pudo para chocarla contra la pared y así impulsarse hacia el borde de la baranda quedando a unos pocos centímetros del arma la cual brillaba alardeando su filo; tragó en seco al ver lo cerca que estuvo eso y sacando su celular rápidamente mientras se levantaba con cuidado ignorando el golpe que se dio llamó a Estados Unidos apenas logrando marcar por el temblor de sus manos

-brother necesito que me ayudes por favor! –se supone que era grito desesperado por ayuda pero su voz sonaba como una normal, solo que con pedida de ayuda-

-Canadá? Por qué necesitas ayuda del hero?

-ayer recibí una carta que decía que renunciara a mi posición como país pero creí que era una tontería y esta mañana obtuve una descarga eléctrica del grifo lo cual sólo se logra modificándolo además casi me mato bajando las gradas por un ataque de cuchillos que a saber de donde demonios salieron y…!

-oye oye! Tranquilízate, te voy a creer –sonaba tranquilo pero en su interior sentía preocupación por su hermanito siendo que él no haría bromas nunca y menos de ese tipo- ve al parque que tanto me gusta y te iré a buscar lo más pronto que pueda, está bien?

-es-está bien, thank you –colgó sintiéndose mejor y a la salida sin tocar nada-

Trató de ir pero apenas un pie tocó el césped del jardín recibió un fuerte golpe de frente en su estómago cayendo en el centro de la sala con un terrible dolor haciendo que se encogiese un poco para recuperar el aire al mismo tiempo que veía la figura del mismo que le habló la noche anterior, poseía un uniforme rojo similar al suyo y curiosamente tenía un parecido extraordinario con él pero con la diferencia de que llevaba su cabello amarrado en una coleta y usaba gafas oscuras además del hecho del aura que transmitía

-te dije que si no me hacías caso habrían consecuencias –se le acercó poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él-

-eres…Matthew cierto? –preguntó con algo de molestia por el dolor-

-qué bueno que me reconoces, sino ya te abría dejado sin extremidades –serio y amenazante se levantó apuntándole con su palo de jockey-

-qué es lo que en realidad quieres? –se levantó en guardia, él no era tan débil como aparentaba-

-seré el nuevo Canadá de este mundo, tus penurias e inutilidad invisible ya me tienen arto

-qué?

-mi mundo y el tuyo están conectados lo que hace que por desgracia nosotros también, pero la maldita magia hace que sólo de mi lado sienta los sentimientos de los que están de este; por eso puedo sentir tus asquerosas penurias sobre ser invisible y esa es la razón por la que vine a quedarme también tu puesto –en realidad estaba molesto y tenía sed de sangre-

-entonces eres de aquel mundo del que Inglaterra nos contaba historias…-comprendió-

-no menciones a ese loco de risa estúpida, -sonrió engreído y continuó- y pelea hasta la muerte

Se sobresaltó pero pudo reaccionar a esquivar un golpe que venía de costado derecho teniendo que ir hacia la derecha y apuntar para disparar y darle en un hombro, Matthew lo tomó como "empecemos" así que siguió golpeando hacia la derecha y frente de Canadá que apenas le daba tiempo de contraatacar con disparos que por desgracia el de lentes lograba esquivar y recibir un simple corte, terminó yendo a la cocina donde al empujar accidentalmente el comedor se abrió de inmediato el cajón de los cubiertos y recibiendo un "baldazo" de cuchillos y cosas corto punzantes en todo su cuerpo, esa era otra trampa que no pudo evitar por la astucia de su enemigo, estaba paralizado puesto que los cuchillos enterrados se movían con sus músculos provocando más heridas y que su ropa se viera manchada por la sangre, de pronto escuchó su celular sonar en su bolsillo y para rematarla sintió un golpe en su nuca que aparte de aturdirlo lo dejó casi inmovilizado y con los cuchillos más enterrados en el suelo y sin poder si quiera quejarse; Matthew buscó el aparato contestando imitando la voz del chico en el suelo

-Es-Estados Unidos? Que bueno que llamas porque ya no es necesario que vengas –puso el altavoz-

-qué?! Es broma, no? –algo molesto y confundido respondió-

-_no le creas…_-maldijo su falta de fuerzas para hablar-

-lo lamento, pero Inglaterra ya me ah ayudado y estoy bien…puedes estar tranquilo

-_por favor no le creas brother…por favor ven y ayúdame…_-rogaba Canadá en sus pensamientos-

-en serio Iggy está contigo?

-claro, pero ahora está un poco ocupado así que él te llamará luego para confirmarte –casi lograba aguantar no reírse de sí mismo- así que no es necesario que vengas

-está bien te creo, entonces después te llamo para ver cómo va todo –colgó-

-ya escuchaste –retomó su voz natural- tengo suerte de que aquí él sea más estúpido sino tendría más problemas –lanzó el aparato contra la pared destrozándolo- continuemos

Trató de levantarse débilmente, pero esas armas se profundizaron dejando sólo la empuñadura por fuera haciendo el dolor insoportable

-eres tan inútil –dijo pero no tomó en cuenta que Canadá aún poseía su arma y le disparó en su pecho, no siendo mortal pero sí un gran daño, desplomándose nuevamente y sin más fuerzas por el nuevo dolor de la caída y el metal cortando más de su cuerpo, no tardó mucho para comenzar a formarse un charco de sangre- y un maldito! –le tomó por el cabello y lo azotó contra el suelo dejándole inconsciente-

Salió de la casa con su mano posada en la herida, maldiciendo al otro canadiense por hacerle eso aún en el estado en que se encontraba, según él, no tenía derecho; consiguió algo para detener la hemorragia y luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los superiores de Canadá

-bien inútiles hoy vamos a reformar algunas cosas –llegó con actitud engreída y prepotente-

-quién eres? –preguntó uno de los presentes-

-que quién soy? –sombrío, molesto y alzando su palo de jockey se acercó con velocidad al hombre- soy Canadá maldito infeliz! –le golpeó brutalmente dejándole inconsciente y asustando al resto para retomar seriedad- así que si nadie más tiene preguntas comencemos con esto –sonrió con superioridad-

Matthew empezó con modificar al personal continuando con leyes y reglas siguiendo por relaciones políticas y comerciales con los demás países, para los demás era un desastre, para él era una maravilla.

.

.

.

* * *

tendré que dividir esto por dos partes, pero bueno, al menos me distraigo de estudiar para mis exámenes

por cierto, Gracias a todos y todas por leer y por sus seguimientos y reviews, en serio me alientan y me inspiran mucho además de que les guste mis fics, (espero este también les agrade XD ) sugerencias, dudas, comentarios o peticiones me lo pueden decir y/o en confianza

reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

En la noche Canadá seguía en el frío suelo sufriendo el gran dolor porque se despertó y ni siquiera podía desmayarse ya que el mismo le volvía a despertar, no podía pedir ayuda ni tampoco moverse. Mientras tanto llegamos a donde empezamos con Estados Unidos el cual al despertarse recordó algo muy importante que hacía que algo no calzara, llamó a Inglaterra

-Iggy! Dime que estabas con mi hermano Canadá en la tarde!

-a qué te refieres? –dijo algo somnoliento-

-que si Canadá te llamó pidiéndote ayuda!

-estuve todo el día en Russia, a decir verdad estoy de huésped y no e recibido ninguna llamada de Canadá

-f*cking sh*it! –se alteró completamente, no sólo cuando llamó de nuevo a su hermano le dio el sonido de desconectado, sino que hasta Inglaterra le había dicho que tendría que ir a Russia por una semana entera- adiós! –colgó dejando confundido al anglosajón y corrió rápidamente hasta la casa de su hermano, suerte el hecho de que las últimas reuniones eran en ese país-

-Canadá! –entró llamando desesperado buscándolo, no giró su rostro hacia la izquierda, subió de una vez hasta la habitación tirando la puerta con una patada y sólo encontrando a Kumajiro sentado en la cama de su amo- maldición! –volvió a salir fijándose en los pasillos-

-escuché ruidos en la cocina –simplemente eso dijo el oso-

-gracias! -corrió hasta el lugar indicado y casi pega un grito de lo que veían sus ojos- Canadá! Brother qué sucedió?! Responde! –se arrodilló en el charco del líquido carmesí moviendo ligeramente a su hermano, al no encontrar respuesta lo volteó casi soltándolo porque parecía una escena de ficción, cuchillos en todo su cuerpo enterrados casi en su totalidad, empapado de sangre y su piel más blanca de lo normal causa de la hemorragia- Canadá no me hagas esto! –le abrazó fuertemente llorando y sintió una leve perturbación en su rostro, él aún respiraba, con dificultad pero lo hacía, así que le quitó las armas que estaban en los lugares más peligrosos para no perder tiempo y lo cargó cuidadosamente llevándole lo más rápido que daban sus pies hasta el hospital más cercano- resiste hermano ya casi llegamos

-g-graci-as…-apenas logró susurrar con sus últimas fuerzas antes de callar por falta de conciencia-

Estados Unidos lloraba de desesperación y culpa, sobre todo culpa y auto odio por ser tan imbécil, qué le costaba ir un rato donde su hermano para asegurarse de su bienestar? Nada, ignorando la posición global de los demás países y sobre todo de la existencia de su propia sangre. Estaba en la sala de espera hecho un manojo de nervios y sollozos, recibió una llamada siendo media noche, se levantó por instinto

-Estados Unidos aru! –se escuchó enojado a China- donde demonios está Canadá?!

-qué sucede? Por qué estás tan molesto con él?

-destruyó todas nuestras relaciones y está pidiendo conflictos aru! Literalmente echó a mi gente de su territorio aru!

-qué?! China estás equivocado él está…! –su teléfono alertó otra llamada- espera tengo otra llamada –cambió de línea-

-maldito estúpido trae a tu maldito hermano para que lo patee hasta matarlo ahora! –era Romano gritando a más no poder y con la sangre hirviéndole-

-Ro-Romano? –ese grito casi deja sordo al ojiceleste-

-sí estúpido americano! Y haz que ese inútil de Canadá de su maldita cara ahora!

-Canadá está mal, qué es lo que se supone te hizo? –trataba de entender la situación tan confusa-

-firmó enemistad con mi fratello y conmigo! Y el maldito no se conformó con eso, sino que también puso a nuestra gente en conflictos por estar en su territorio! Maldición!

-pero él jamás haría eso! Y no pudo porque…! –otra llamada, conectó a los dos al mismo tiempo- tengo otra llamada luego les llamo –colgó antes de que recibiera más gritos-

-donde está ese…! –ya sabía lo que vendría y colgó sin saber quién era, así pasó un buen rato con todas las llamadas sobre problemas que tenían que ver con Canadá, un ratito de paz y vuelve a sonar el celular-

-qué demonios le pasó a tu hermano?! –este era Francia colérico- porqué de pronto nos odia a todos y está hecho un fastidio conmigo y Angleterre?!

-ustedes también? –ya era demasiado para él- qué les hizo?

-no importa que nos hizo! Él me había llamado para pedirme ayuda y cuando le volví a llamar estaba hecho un manojo de enojo y molestia, qué le hiciste?!

-no lo sé! No sé qué está pasando! Él está aquí en el hospital casi muerto –se nublaron un poco sus ojos- y todos me reclaman que qué demonios le sucede pero ni yo tengo idea de ni siquiera por qué está herido!

-espera, Canadá está herido? –se asustó- entonces quién demonios se está haciendo pasar por él? _Wait! _–se escuchó del anglosajón de ojos verdes quien tomó el teléfono- Estados Unidos, esos problemas son recientes y dijiste que está herido además Francia dijo que antes le pidió ayuda, qué les dijo él cuando les llamó?

-preguntó si podía ayudarle con algo urgente, que recibió una amenaza sobre ser país, no me preocupé porque él es fuerte pero igual fui y luego me llamó diciendo que tú ya habías llegado y que me fuera, no sé porqué le hice caso y después me acordé de que estabas en Russia y eso no tenía sentido y un sueño extraño así que fui a su casa y lo encontré casi muerto y ya ni sé que pasa porque llevaba mucho tiempo así y los demás dicen que también les ah hecho cosas malas! –se desahogó al contar todo lo sucedido en ese pequeño resumen-

-ya veo…eres un idiota! Francia me llamó porque pensó que yo podría estar con Canadá y me encuentro con esto! Tienes suerte de que haya tenido que hacer parada aquí porque sino ya te estuviera ahorcando! –en verdad estaba molesto, y cómo no estarlo siendo de ese carácter y con gente tan tonta?-

-discúlpame! está bien?! Pero dime que f*cking está pasando!

-el que está causando problemas no es el Canadá de este mundo, es Matthew _no me digas que esto tiene que ver con la magia _–Francia podía escuchar y hablar siendo que no sólo estaban en la misma habitación sino que Inglaterra tenía el altavoz puesto-

-pero ese es su nombre de humano, no?

-escuchen los dos! Así se hacen llamar nuestros "opuestos" en otro mundo, usan nuestros nombres humanos para identificarse aún sin perder el puesto de país, el que llegó es Matthew el contraparte de Canadá

-pero por qué? Si es real, qué hace aquí?

-ellos sienten gran parte de lo que nosotros sentimos, bueno o malo, es probable que no soporte sentir más lo que Canadá soporta _el ser ignorado y demás? _Correcto, creo que está cansado de eso y planea quedarse con el puesto de nación de ambos mundos _eso es posible?! _Sí, y ahora sería más fácil encontrarlo si no fuera por tu idiotez! –misterio resuelto por Inglaterra y su inteligencia, pero aun estaba el problema de encontrar a Matthew y arreglar ese desastre-

-deja ya de echarme la culpa! Tú también lo ignoras!

-y tú eres su hermano mayor!

-pero…! –una enfermera llegó a hablarle-

-disculpe señor, pero está haciendo mucho alboroto, baje el volumen o le tendré que decir que se vaya a esperar a fuera –cortés pero seria-

-lo-lo lamento, -ya se iba pero la detuvo- por cierto, cómo está mi hermano?

-él en este momento sigue en la sala de cirugía, no puedo confirmar su estado pero le avisaré en cuanto pueda

-es-tá bien, gracias –volvió a sentir culpa-

-con su permiso –se fue y el rubio continuó con su conversación en un tono más decente-

-y cómo lo regresamos a su mundo cuando lo detengamos?

-déjamelo a mí, pero es probable que siga ahí, sólo espérame hasta que llegue con frog _puedes dejar de decirme así al menos por esta situación?! _–queja de Francia por su compañero que sólo rió-

-está bien, estoy en el hospital cercano a su casa –colgó sólo un poco más calmado, se sentó y trató de calmarse pensando en qué hacer-

Pasó un buen rato, yéndose a caminar por todo el lugar para despejarse un poco, tomó algo de soda recuperando los estribos y a la una de la mañana regresó a la sala en donde se encontraba en un principio esperando un rato más hasta que la misma enfermera de antes apareció nuevamente

-señor que bueno que le encuentro, le tengo buenas noticias, su hermano ya se encuentra estable y su recuperación va por buen camino

-en serio? –se levantó de golpe con alegría-

-sí, tiene suerte de seguir vivo por ser un país pero aún así fue un daño muy grave el que recibió, debería vigilarlo más –aconsejó-

-s-sí, lo tendré en mente, gracias

-no es nada, me retiro –otra vez la detuvo-

-puedo ir a verlo?

-está en cuidados intensivos, no creo que sea…-la tomó de los hombros rogándole con los ojos y susurrando "por favor" repetidas veces hasta que ella accedió- está bien, sígame –llegaron a dicha habitación- le ruego no le moleste ni haga ruido

-está bien, gracias

-con su permiso –se retiró-

-brother? –susurró, el ver a su hermano en cama en ropa de paciente de estadía indefinida, cubierto de vendas y con una máscara de aire en su rostro le quebró el alma, podía ser muy descuidado y lo ignoraba casi siempre, pero le quería- lo-lo siento mucho…yo no quería…debí ir cuando me lo pediste…tampoco creer que esa voz era tuya…lo siento…-se acercó agachándose para verle el rostro y hablarle bajito aunque el muchacho estuviera dormido- por favor perdóname hermanito –soltó el llanto, y ocultó su rostro en el colchón no viéndole el rostro y tomando su mano- please forgive me brother

-no hay…nada…que deba…perdonar…-apenas se escuchaba, pero Canadá pudo hablar despertando por unos segundos entreabriendo un poco los ojos-

-Canadá! –alzó la vista y se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante- en serio no estás enojado conmigo?

-n-no…no es tu…culpa…pero…si te hace sentir mejor…estás perdonado –volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo-

Estados Unidos se lanzó a abrazarlo no demasiado fuerte pero con sentimiento, estuvo cerca de él sentado en el borde de la cama y posando su cabeza sobre el pecho del menor por varios minutos, estaba muy tranquilo y se relajaba sintiendo los latidos de su corazón que eran suaves y reconfortantes, eran las dos de la madrugada su cuerpo se sentía liviano y se estaba quedando dormido aún con sus ojos algo abiertos cuando su cabello, él no se dio cuenta, empezó a cambiar de tonalidad desde la raíz, se volvió un tono de café parecido al nogal y sus ojos celestes se tornaron carmesí, no sintió nada hasta que una voz desde su interior le habló despabilándolo

-es hora de traer a mi estúpido hermano de vuelta

-pero qué…? –se separó de su hermano volteando a ver en todas direcciones buscando de donde provenía esa voz seria, decidida y molesta-

Sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho y perdió el control de su cuerpo y mente, cayendo en un sueño todavía pudiendo escuchar y ver todo a su alrededor aunque su cuerpo estuviera dominado por alguien más en estos momentos

-voy por ti Matti –se levantó con una actitud ajena y salió del hospital y yendo a la casa de Canadá para buscar armas, encontrando un revólver y dos ametralladores nuevas y con cartuchos extra- no es mi bate pero te enseñará algo, Alfred será un buen germano mayor quieras o no

Salió y se dirigió al bosque más cercano con mucha paciencia, en una correa llevaba las ametralladoras en su espalda, en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón el revólver y en el izquierdo los cartuchos de repuesto. Después de unos minutos encontró al causante de tanto problema, estaba con un oso polar de gran tamaño el cual se notaba, incluso en la oscuridad iluminada por la luna, agresivo

-si sigues apareciendo así no me haré cargo de…-pensó el nombre de su mascota por un segundo- Kuma cuando te mate –su tono denotaba molestia por la presencia del recién llegado-

-no estás demasiado grande para estos juegos hermanito estúpido? –preguntó para joder y con sarcasmo acercándose y quedar a un par de metros del animal junto a su amo-

-no es un juego Alfred, no sabes lo molesto que es tener un paralelo totalmente inútil y depresivo -se defendió-

-y lo es un tipo el cual come tanto que sientes que eres el que va a engordar y que tiene sentimientos por alguien a quien hizo llorar? –le respondió secamente porque a pesar de que Estados Unidos le fastidiaba no haría la idiotez que su consanguíneo estaba realizando-

-preferiría eso a sentir esos estúpidos sentimientos de Canadá –preparó su palo en posición defensa ofensiva-

-de todos modos no me lo parece –tomó un arma de su espalda y le disparó tranquilamente-

Matthew lo esquivó ágilmente manteniéndose cerca del animal que sólo prestaba atención a los movimientos de ambos; así funcionaba: Alfred disparaba mientras Matthew esquivaba recibiendo leves cortadas (vale que tenía la herida que le había hecho su contraparte) pero no duró mucho hasta que el mayor se acercó más enojado por no poder darle como quería, Kuma reaccionó ante esto e intentó atacarlo con sus garras al aire, el pelicafé se fue de medio lado siendo rozado por su brazo recibiendo un corte profundo en el mismo, Matthew aprovechó la oportunidad que esperaba y la aprovechó golpeando la cabeza de su hermano con su palo de jockey y una tremenda fuerza idéntica a la que usó con Canadá, aunque el golpe le aturdió y estaba herido Alfred era insistente y se enojaba fácilmente por lo que eso le sacó de quicio sacando la otra ametralladora y manteniendo el gatillo apretado dirigiéndose hacia el menor, pudo esquivar una gran cantidad de tiros pero el efecto de estar en condiciones no aptas para luchar y no haber dormido ni comido nada desde que llegó a ese mundo hace casi tres días le estaba pasando factura, terminó recibiendo cinco tiros; dos en un brazo, uno que rozó su mejilla, uno en uno de sus muslos y el otro cerca del tiro que le dio Canadá; luego el ojicarmesí le dio dos tiros estratégicos al oso que venía en su dirección para que no le lograra a atacar de nuevo

-Alfred eres un maldito –masculló con dificultad cayendo al suelo y sosteniéndose son su palo-

-no, soy tu hermano mayor y te estoy bajando de las nubes idiota –tiró el arma sin municiones con desgano, eran las tres de la madrugada-

-parece que logramos llegar a tiempo –sonó otra voz, llegaron Francia e Inglaterra, este último con un una hoja llena de dibujos en tinta roja en la mano derecha y en la otra un frasco con un extraño líquido oscuro dentro-

-sí que tardaron malditos –Alfred se quejó dirigiéndose hacia los dos rubios-

-es peor que Estados Unidos –comentó con algo de fastidio Francia-

-gracias –este sonrió con superioridad-

-eso no importa, llévate a tu hermano ya –indicó Inglaterra sin perder de vista a ninguno de los dos hermanos-

-así me agradeces que me haya tomado la molestia de venir –se quejó manteniendo su superioridad y ego-

-es tu hermano, tenía que comunicarme contigo y hacerte venir aunque tomaras el cuerpo de Estados Unidos –respondió seriamente, el joven seguía en el suelo mirándoles con rabia-

-lo que digas, dame ese frasco y reabre el portal –tomó el objeto y se acercó a su hermano sujetándole del cabello haciendo que chistara con molestia-

-ábrete! –sostuvo la hoja en el aire y extendió su otra mano en dirección de los que tenía en frente y entonces el dibujo se salió del objeto expandiéndose hacia los dos muchachos y el animal brillando intensamente-

-fue un placer inútiles –el despido de Alfred antes de tomarse el líquido del frasco y desapareciendo su hermano con Kuma dejando a Estados Unidos puesto que sus tonos de color regresaron a la normalidad; el portal se cerró dejando al americano mareado casi cayendo al suelo pero siendo asistido por Francia que evitó su caída, Inglaterra también se acercó-

-pe-pero qué fue lo que…? Ahg! –sí, vio todo y escuchó todo, pero no sintió nada, otra factura cobrándose-

-no te esfuerces –le aconsejó Francia-

-Francia! Iggy! –les abrazó con alegría-

-cálmate! –se apartó el ojiesmeralda sin enojo, pero le molestaba esa acción-

-creí que nunca llegarían pero al parecer fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para resolverlo todo –estaba alegre, pudo pararse bien pero ese último comentario estaba de sobra-

-de todas formas, donde está Canadá? –preocupado estaba Francia-

-oh! síganme!

-no tienes remedio –Inglaterra susurró siguiendo a su amigo-

Llegaron a visitar al joven quien ya se encontraba despierto y podía respirar sin la máscara, al ser un país poderoso recuperarse se le daba bien cuando le daban un pequeño empujoncito. Claro que palideció al ver a su gemelo entrar como si nada sucio desarreglado y con esa enorme herida en el brazo

-brother por qué estás herido?! –se exaltó, no era tan normal en él-

-qué? –no lo entendió hasta que se fijó y le empezó a doler la herida, ahora estaba cansado, con un dolor de cabeza de los demonios y sentía que se le caería el brazo, pero aún así seguía de pie y mostrándose alegre- ah, es que tuve una pequeña pelea con un tipo muy duro –rio para calmarse así mismo, todavía no podía comprender la magia-

-peleó contra Matthew –secamente dijo Inglaterra- que en teoría eras tú en otro mundo demostrando su verdadera fuerza –ese era un buen alago que el canadiense agradeció-

-mon petti ! –Francia le abrazó protectoramente al ver al ojivioleta en ese estado- pareces una momia, te sientes bien?

-s-sí, gracias por preguntar, pero no me estirpes tan duro que aún me duele

-lo siento –se apartó un poco aún rodeándole con un brazo-

-no importa

-que bueno que ya estás bien, nos preocupaste –dijo Inglaterra con una ligera sonrisa-

-lo lamento…

-no te disculpes –Estados Unidos volvió a estar serio y culpable- nada de lo que acaba de suceder es tu culpa, yo fui uno de los principales causantes de esto –bajó la mirada arrepentido, le temblaba la voz- yo en realidad…

-me alegro de que seas mi hermano mayor –así de simple con confianza y una linda sonrisa pronunció el muchacho en la cama-

-qué fue lo que…? –en serio no creía esas palabras- pero si yo… -se nubló su vista de lágrimas-

-olvidemos esto, te parece? –los otros dos presentes asintieron-

-awww! –llorando fue a abrazar a su hermanito provocando sonrisas entre los dos mayores-

Era muy alegre hasta que recordaron el pequeño gran problema que había causado Matthew, les tomó llamadas, papeleo, reuniones, conferencias y una disculpa, pero no todo era culpa de Canadá, así que todos y cada uno de los países también tuvieron que darle una pequeña compensación al muchacho por haber tenido parte de culpa en el asunto (Canadá no era culpable de lo que sentía al ser invisible o ignorado por los demás que ni se esforzaban por cambiarlo). Simplemente tuvo que pasar un grave problema involucrando a medio mundo para lograr darse cuenta de lo que provocan, tal vez así aprendan a tener más en cuenta a los países que se ven inocentes y tiernos, que al igual que Canadá poseen un contraparte que no temen mostrar su verdadera fuerza.

* * *

ya terminé, me tardé un poquito más para subirlo después del otro capítulo, pero es que me distraje escribiendo y no lo subí de inmediato, pero bueno, espero les guste

gracias por leer

reviews?


End file.
